Spellbound
by Whizzers94
Summary: In the summer before her twelfth birthday, Renesmee receives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After her family abandon her, will she finally be surrounded by people who can accept her for who she really is? Will finding a new family in the Weasleys be her answer?


I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of rain was not a new thing in the town of Forks, Washington. I fluttered my eyes open, and rubbed the remaining sleep out of my big brown eyes. I rolled over onto my right hand side so that I was facing the bay window that takes up the majority of one of my bedroom walls. It is my favourite place in my parents' cottage. I remember my mom reading fairy tales to me as I snuggled into her warm embrace as a child. My dad watching us, his eyes never leaving my mom's body; looking at her as if she hung the moon. As I grew up, events like this were far and few between. My relationship with my family became strained, yet I never knew why. We would act like the perfect happy family, yet on the inside I could feel us breaking apart.

Not being able to socialise and have real friends outside of the wolf pack and my family was difficult. My life was confined. Constricted. Due to my Mom's refusal to leave Grandpa Charlie, we have had to stay in Forks. Out of sight, out of mind though. We are trapped in these woods. Only being able to leave every now and again. Eleven years old and I have not had a true human experience yet. Going to First Beach with Jake and seeing the high school students hanging out makes me feel dejected. I will never be able to have a group of friends where I can be care free and for once not be the Renesmee Carlie Cullen my family expect me to be. I need to be myself.

As I gazed out of my window, I was met with the same mundane view that I am met with every day – trees, darkness and rain. Even in the light of dawn the rain was still visible to me. Summer was supposed to be in its height. Yet in Forks, do you really get such a thing as a summer? It rains all year round – may as well be in England with all the rain that we have.

However, there was one small change to my view. There was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen perched on a tree outside of my window – a dark brown tawny owl. Something about it was so captivating to me. It was almost spellbinding. The owl never broke my gaze, following my limited movements with some of the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. I sighed and rolled over onto my back to stretch out my body. I always felt that nothing was better than the first stretch of the day.

Laying on my back, I could hear my parents talking quietly in the kitchen. It amazed me that even after eleven years of marriage they are both still in love with each other as if they were teenagers. It gives me hope that there is someone out there for me eventually. Someone who can deal with the weirdness that is Renesmee Carlie Cullen – half vampire extraordinaire apparently. Deciding that it is probably best to make my appearance, I stumbled out of bed and started my usual morning routine. This included looking at myself in my full length mirror seeing if any more changes occurred overnight. Since I matured, the only thing that has changed is the length of my wavy auburn hair. But it is difficult to break a habit of a lifetime. I know that from the rare occurrences when I have ventured out into public I am not horrible to look at. The growls the male members of my family have proven that time and time again.

But to me, all I see is someone who doesn't know where they fit in on this planet. Taking my gaze off my reflection, I return looking back out of my window. The owl was still there; staring into my bedroom. I felt emotionally naked in front of it. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I made my way to my en-suite bathroom to make myself presentable.

The most difficult part of my day has to be getting dressed. One is not simply allowed to wear sweat pants and a tank top. According to Aunt Alice a girl must dress as if her Prince Charming is going stroll into her life. I swear my closet was big enough to fit a small village in. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little here, but trust me – it was huge. Most of the clothes never see the light of day as they go out of fashion before I can even wear them. There is just that many clothes. I chose my simple yet extremely comfortable black cotton bra and pantie set – nothing wrong with a bit of comfort. After all I am the only one seeing them. I already know that I am going to wear my favourite grey demi curve skinny jeans from Levi's. An absolute must have for any girl's wardrobe. I threw a black camisole top on and a blue plaid shirt and I am ready to face the world.

On my way down to the kitchen I threw my hair up into an effortless messy bun that most girls take hours to achieve. One of the bonuses of having lots of hair I guess. I can smell the scrambled eggs that have become a tradition in the cottage on a Friday morning. The bacon sizzled in the pan, crisping up to just the way I like it. I bent my head to my mom's five foot five height and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Mom." I said sneaking a rasher of bacon out of the pan. "Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" She asked as she started plating up my food. "Okay I guess. There was a beautiful owl sat outside my bedroom window though this morning. Hopefully it good be a good omen or something?" I said around a mouth full of bacon. "Well, you never know. Eat up. You don't want it to get cold now." She said looking down her nose at me.

I could hear footsteps out in the forest. I could tell that by the sound of the rhythmic beating that it was Jacob. I have known since I fully matured that I am his imprint. However, he is like my big brother. He has always been there for me. I think it would be awkward if any romantic feelings were to develop between the two of us. He pushes me and says sly comments when nobody is around to persuade me, but there is just no romantic feelings there on my side. He relies on his looks for far too much for my liking anyway. I need someone who can make me laugh until I cry, be there when I need my best friend and most importantly, someone who will be my equal in all things. I just don't see that happening with Jacob any time soon. There will always be the Alpha mentality with him. To me, that isn't being equals.

As he walked into the cottage, he was still pulling his plain white t-shirt over his muscular chest. Now, I may not have any romantic feelings for him, however his body is impeccable. He turned his head and saw that I was gawking at him. He grinned cheekily and gave me a wink. 'Well I think that has just put me off my breakfast' I thought to myself. I scoffed and looked away and looked back to my plate. As he walked in though, I could smell the distinct smell of sweat and something woodsy. My mom caught onto it too as she gave me a questioning side glance over Jacob's shoulder. "Morning Bells, Nessie." He said as he sat down at the table and started tucking into my now cold breakfast. With the close distance between us the smell was much more intense. The smell however gross smelt familiar. The sweat combined with the cinnamon and pine was rather pungent within the air. "Jake?" I asked curiously. "Hmm?" He said around a mouthful of my scrambled eggs. "Why do you smell funny?" I asked bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush. Jake tells me anything I want him to – one of the upsides of the imprint I guess. He looked down, and looked almost as if he was blushing. If I did not have my enhanced eyesight, I would not have been able to tell under the russet tones of his skin. "Nothing to worry about Ness. Wolf stuff." He said it with a blank expression. That was the first and last time I would ever let Jacob Black lie openly to my face again.

I narrowed my eyes and him and pushed my wooden chair back from the table. The sound of the wood scraping across tiles startling the supernatural beings in the room. "Fine." I stated. "Enjoy my scraps dog. I'm off to the house." I briskly shot up out of my chair and was out of the house before they could blink. I did not miss the look of shock on both of their faces though.

The silence of the forest was deafening. However, the forest felt as if it knew what I needed. The forest has always been a place that I can be myself and run free if I so desire. My 'freakishness' as some called it, was able to be carefree. I know people call me a freak – I mean who doesn't? A half vampire, half human girl who only took seven years to look eighteen is rare I will give you that; yet when people you consider your family and friends call you it behind your back – it hurts. When the people who should accept you, no matter your flaws are calling you 'Freak of nature' and 'unnatural', it really does make a person wonder who you can trust in this world. Or if everyone out there is after what the name 'Cullen' can bring to them. No matter how freaky you are. Is there a person out there who would accept me, for me?

As I neared closer to the house, I could hear an unfamiliar vehicle making its way up our drive. I moved myself backwards so that the brush was still covering me so that I could get a glimpse as to who or what it was. Marginally moving a branch to the side, I saw that it was just the postman. 'Well that's odd'. We never get post delivered here, it saves the post people driving all the way up our drive. As they moved towards the letterbox I saw that there was just one letter in his hand. The paper looked almost yellow, as if it had been ageing. I couldn't make out who it was addressed to though.

The post man scurried back into his truck and sped away from the house. Climbing up the stone stairs to the house, I could see my dad on the other side of the window looking down at the envelope the post man had just delivered. He was flipping it over numerous time, almost as if he was checking something – or not quite believing something that is there.

As I walked through the door, my dad silently handed me the letter. There, written in perfect calligraphy was indeed my full name _Renesmee Carlie Cullen_. My immediate reaction was to panic. The envelope was indeed old – it almost looked as if it were parchment. The scratchiness of the envelope irritated my soft hands. I could feel my heart racing as I flipped the envelope open in my hands – yet I was shocked to see the royal red seal that was on the envelope. It was a crest, similar to the Cullen crest, yet it looked as if the symbols formed a shield, with a large 'H' placed centrally.

'Hogwarts? What sort of school is that? Plus what sort of motto is never tickle a sleeping dragon!?' I exclaimed. 'Is this one of Uncle Emmett's jokes, because I am not in the mood today?' Looking up towards my dad, he didn't have the look of amusement I expected yet the look of concern marring his face. 'Open the letter Renesmee.' Dad said quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. 'Open the letter Renesmee!' he bellowed at me. That was the first time my dad had ever shouted at me out of anger. To be honest, I didn't know what I had done to make him _so_ angry, but I'm guessing the answer is in the letter.

Gingerly, I ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out. There again was the crest from the seal of the envelope along with the motto. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I read aloud to myself. No. I read the letter to myself numerous times yet my father was obviously too impatient for me to read it out loud to him myself. 'Read it out loud, Renesmee' he said through gritted teeth. I felt a drop of venom on my arm from my father– lovely. I rolled my eyes in discontent yet I proceeded to read the letter out loud to all those who were still in the house.

" _Dear Miss Cullen,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1_ _st_ _. We will await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

The words were still rattling around in my head. A witch? Me? I really don't think this is correct. This must be a joke of some kind. I find it hard to believe that not only am I half human, half vampire, I'm also a witch. I guess everybody is right – I really am a freak.

I looked up from the letter to see that the rest of my family had surrounded my father and me. All with the same look etched upon their faces – shock and concern.

'We've always known that you are different Renesmee' replied Grandpa. 'Different? What do you mean different?' My voice shook as I asked. 'Do you remember when you were growing up and your tantrums got the better of you?' My eyebrow rose in defiance. They did not get the better of me, it was the only way for my idiotic family to actually listen to me. 'Renesmee Carlie! Do not think those things. I expected better from you.' Dad said sternly. Of course you did. The pedestal they all have me on is so high that I'm running out of oxygen up here.

'Well if people actually listened to me, it wouldn't be a problem now would it?' I was close to stamping my feet, but I don't think that would have solved anything here. 'Renesmee, honey, we have always listened to you.' Mom replied, in the tone parents have when they have given up. I knew it. When she has that tone of voice, it means she is siding with dad. Typical Bella. Not having a backbone against her own husband. My dad looked at me with one of the cruellest looks I had ever seen. 'Don't you dare think about your mother that way. Don't you dare.' More venom was being spat out at this moment. It's nice to know who my parents would pick if it ever came down to it. Side by side. Together for eternity. As it should be.

Jake had finally made his way into the main house from the cottage. He paid no attention to the angry atmosphere within the house and came over and ripped the letter out of my hands. As he read it, a smile erupted and a booming laugh bubbled out of him. 'Hogwarts?' He questioned, looking at me as if I knew what was going on. 'School for witchcraft and wizardry? Oh wow. Sounds like our own little freak just got a little bit freakier.' Jake said throwing his massive arm around my shoulders and chuckling to himself.

The anger I felt in that moment was overpowering. There was a rattling noise surrounding us. Glass ornaments cracking and trinkets smashing to the ground. 'I am not a freak. Do you think I asked for this!? Do you!?' I shouted at my family. 'Renesmee! Calm yourself down!' Jasper barked at me. I could feel him trying to calm me down, but my body was rejecting it. The rattling was getting louder. I could see my family slowing edging away from me. That hurt. The feeling that your own family don't feel safe around you was heart breaking for me. Twelve years old and my family are scared of me. Maybe the Volturi were right. I am dangerous.

Closing my eyes, a lone tear escaped my right eye. I breathed deeply and the rattling noise was getting quieter. After what seemed like a lifetime, the rattling stopped altogether. I kept my eyes shut and took one final deep breath. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the fearful expressions of my family.

I removed the letter from Jacob's grasp and looked down towards the now crumpled parchment. Deciding my fate, I stood tall and addressed my family, 'I guess I'm going to Hogwarts.'


End file.
